It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: Carlos and Amanda pick out a Christmas tree and take it home...


**A/N I have written this for a special lady, ****SuperSillyStories****, who faithfully reviews all my stories, and I wrote this to inform her of my appreciation, thanks so much! Also, if you haven't read any of her stories, go check them out...they are awesome!**

I collapse to the floor on my butt and look at Carlos, who, just like me is out of breath, but more-so, with his body bent and his hands placed on his knees, his face is rosy shade of red. For the past three hours we had been outside in snowy New York looking for a Christmas tree and on more than one occasion Carlos would get a little aggravated with me because I can be quite particular about picking out a tree. It has to be tall and fluffy, and we had walked around the whole tree farm three times before I had decided on the one we just brought up to our apartment, on the second floor of the building. We managed to stand it up into the stand and add some water thus far.

Once I catch my breath, I suggest to Carlos, "Why don't you go take a shower baby and I'll order some chinese for dinner and get the decorations out?"

"Good plan, Amanda", he utters as he wipes some sweat from his brow. I do feel bad as I look at him, I'm tiny and he's pretty beefy so of course he did most of the work while I didn't even break a sweat. I watch him as he grabs a bottle of water from the refrigerator and downs the entire contents before heading off to the bathroom.

After ordering the food to be delivered, I light a fire in the fireplace and turn the radio on, filling the room with the sounds of holiday music, then I go to the extra room where I stashed everything I bought and start bringing it all out and placing it on the couch. Carlos hasn't even returned from the bathroom yet and the couch is literally cluttered and covered up with different strings of lights, ornaments, an angel to top the tree, ornament hooks, garlands, tree skirt, and tinsel to decorate the tree. What can I say besides I love decorating for Christmas, and being that this is our first year living together, I'm super excited.

The doorbell rings and Ranger jumps up off of his bed in the dining room floor, scurries over to me and starts barking. "Calm down, boy", I tell him and scratch the ears of my monter puppy as I grab the wallet from my purse. Carlos had given him to me two weeks ago as an early Christmas present and for just being shy of a two month old mastiff, Ranger is already as tall as my knees. I pay for the food, then carry it to the kitchen where I fix Carlos and I a plate and pour us each a glass of red wine. No doubt it will help relax us after an eventful morning.

"Smells good, mama", my man's voice comes as he enters the kitchen. I swear Carlos could smell food from a mile away.

"That it does", I agree and turn my head to receive the kiss he's offering to me. We carry our plates into the living room, placing them on top of the coffee table where we sit indian style on the carpet and talk about Christmas parties and plans coming up. Once both dishes are empty and Carlos has had three servings of food, he deems himself full.

With all the excitement of kids running through a candy store, Carlos and I dig through all of the decorations and start with the strings of lights. I follow him around the tree in circles, holding the line while he nestles it between branches and hooks one end to another and plugs it all in. All of the bulbs light up as they should, bright and colorful.

An hour later after having lots of fun singing and dancing to all the Christmas songs playing on the radio, Carlos and I stand back to admire the tree, pleased with our work. It's decked in bows and ornaments and garland. It's not horrible per se, but I need to make some adjustments. We push the tree back against the wall, and I pick up the tree topper, a pretty angel dressed in a gold dress, and move closer to the tree. Carlos bends down in front of me and I know he's going to lift me up on his shoulders so I can set it in it's rightful place.

"On three", he informs me.

"Okay", I reply and patiently wait while he counts then squeal and grip onto him tightly as he stands up. I reach up and extend my arm as far as it will go, perching the angel on the very tippy top of the tree. "Done", I call out to my boyfriend, and he slowly lowers until I'm on my feet, and he stands back up straight.

We both look and Carlos looks at me with a mile wide smile. "It's beautiful!", he exclaims and gives me a peck on the lips.

"It is", I respond, not telling the full truth, but I wrap my arms around his waist and remind him, "It's our first Christmas in our own house".

"Yup", he says breaking the moment. "You thirsty?"

"Actually, I am. I'd love more wine", I suggest.

"Me, too."

When Carlos runs off to refill our drinks, I hurry around trying to re-arrange the ornaments on the tree, spreading the colors further apart and assembling things in a different way. It's been bugging me and I think I will honestly have a melt-down or come pretty close to a heart attack if I have to wait until he goes to bed to fix it. I don't have OCD, but the tree just has to be decorated in a certain way, with things very organized.

A few short moments later, Carlos returns with our freshly renewed glasses as I'm caught red handed moving an ornament. "_Little Miss_ _It has to be perfect", _he comments in a snarky voice.

I stick my tongue out at him and swipe a candy cane off the tree, tossing it at him but he stands up mid-throw and the piece of candy bounces off of his forehead and onto the carpet.

"Hey!", Carlos exclaims and as much as I try to stifle my laugh, it bubbles up and over when I see the red mark forming on his skin.

"I'm sorry", I hold my hand out in defense as Carlos begins stalking over to me. "I didn't mean to hurt you", I continue.

My brunette boyfriend then decides to retaliate by tackling me to the ground. I land on my stomach and don't get a chance to protest when Carlos starts tickling me. This sends me into a complete giggle frenzy and I try desperately to get away to no avail. I'm sure I look like a fish stuck on land with my feet kicking all over the place, and my arms flailing around wildly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!", I scream out, but Carlos goes on with his charade until I literally can't breathe and tears are streaming down my face.

Taking pity on me, Carlos stops and rolls me over as I gasp for breath and go off into a coughing fit. I lay there in a bit of a daze and take long, deep breaths as Carlos pushes my hair back off of my face and wipes my tears. "Your face is all red", he looks concerned.

"I-I'm okay", I assure him with a broken voice, then stick my tongue out at him.

"Feisty now are we?", Carlos remarks and hops up, walks over to the tree, and messily moves the ornaments and bulbs around.

I scoff and make an attempt to get up, but Carlos isn't having it. "Nuh-uh", he struts back over to me with a smug smile on his face. Before I can get on my feet, Carlos lays me back down in front of the fireplace, climbs over top of me, and pulls my hands up above my head; pinning them both down with one of his much larger, stronger hands. "Look how disorganized the tree is", he taunts and I of course, turn my head and scowl, seeing that all my hard work has been ruined.

"No fair", I pout.

"I bet it's just driving you crazy isn't it?", Carlos continues with his teasing.

"Nope", I say, popping the P as if I don't care.

"Good", he lowers his head to my ear and gently tugs my earlobe with his teeth. "Then I have your full attention". His spanish accent grows thicker with each word, letting me know that he's getting aroused.

"Oh and what are you intentions for me?", I reply.

"I'd rather show you", Carlos winks and then presses his lips to mine. His rest against mine for a few seconds before he nips at my bottom one and suckles at it. I start to relax into him and I drape my arms over his shoulders, parting my lips so he can delve inside with his tongue. Our kiss deepens and grows heated, Carlos uses one hand to hold himself above me while the other sneaks down to the hem of my shirt and he pulls it up, sliding his hand up to graze over my bra covered breasts. He pulls at my nipples, twisting and teasing until they're hard and taut.

Breaking the kiss, Carlos lifts my shirt further up to my chin and slides it over my head. I lift it ever so slightly so the piece of clothing can be discarded and tossed to the side. With his mouth, Carlos makes his way down to the waistband of my jeans and swiftly unbuttons them and removes them effortlessly like he does it a hundred times a day. Skimming his hands up my legs with a soft touch, Carlos's mouth finds it's way back to mine. Somehow we get wrapped up in passion and lust, and the next thing I know his hot erection is laying heavily against my thigh, his t-shirt being the only stitch of fabric left on either one of our bodies.

I tug at his shirt so that it comes up to his neck and he kneels up to remove it. I take my time running my hands over his muscular chest, then down to his perfectly defined abs, and even further over the sprinkling of dark hair under his belly button until my hand meets his manhood. His eyes flutter closed when I curl my hand around him and he leans down onto me, his body heat emanating to me.

Carlos moves his hands between my legs and finds the dampness. "Somebody's ready", he smiles.

"Mm-hmm, I love you", I whisper and pull his face down to mine.

"Love you, too", he tells me as he enters me, and nothing else in the world matters as we get lost in eachother.

Once it's over, he crushes me into his side and I rest my head on his chest. Nothing can beat the warm, cozy feeling of laying in Carlos's arms, feeling satisfied with sounds from the fireplace crackling around, and the tree lit up in the background.


End file.
